The Pets of Bleach
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: What would happen if character's from Bleach got a cat or dog? You can request anyone and also any pet!
1. Unohana

**A/N: What would happen if some of our favorite characters got a dog or cat?**

**1: Unohana**

Isane Kotetsu walked into the 4th squad office, she was greeted with gentle purring. She looked down at her feet, and saw a blue and black cat rubbing up against her leg. She looked up and saw Captain Unohana walking up to the two of them.

"Hello Isane. How are you this morning?" Unohana asks nicely.

"Um, I'm fine Taicho. Where did this cat come from?" Isane asks.

"Oh, well I found her last night, wandering the streets of the Seireitei. I decided to adopt her. From my resources, she's an Egyptian Mau. I've named her Hoshiko. She's very gentle, and she seems to be very attached to me already." Unohana says.

"Oh, well. That's wonderful. I've always thought that cats brought great comfort to the injured, so maybe she'll help us out here." Isane said, reaching down to pet the cat.

It turned out Isane was right. Hoshiko liked to go around the squad barracks and the infirmary and visit with everyone. She liked to do this especially when Unohana was doing paperwork. She would just go sit by the people on beds, and let them pet her. It was a welcome distraction when there wasn't anything to do.

But, there was also one downside to having Hoshiko. Where ever Unohana went, Hoshiko would be on her shoulder or following her. Hoshiko would go to Captain's and The Shinigami's Women's Association Meetings. Hoshiko also picked up on Unohana's lovely smile.

It was actually pretty cute. Most of the time, it was a soft smile, like when she was purring. But, if Squad 4 had some unruly patients, Hoshiko would help Unohana set them straight. The Seireitei thought it was bad when just Unohana smiled? Try having it double!


	2. Ulqiorra

**This was requested by Grimdivide! I hope you enjoy it!**

**2: Ulqiorra**

Ulqiorra was on his way to the next Espada meeting. He had just passed Nnoitra and Tesla. The Espada and his fraccion had a habit of being late to meetings. As Ulqiorra walked by, all Nnoitra heard was "Your trash!".

"What did you call me?" Nnoitra yelled at Ulqiorra.

"Would you please try to contain yourself?" he asked.

"No, I wanna know what you think your doin' callin' me trash!?" Nnoitra said, ticked off.

"I will say this only once. I have not called you anything. It was my bird that told you exactly what you are."

"What bird!"

Just then, a large multi-colored parrot flew past the 5th espada's head, and landed on Ulqiorra's shoulder. It looked at Nnoitra and Tesla.

"Trash! Your both trash! We say your both Trash!" the bird squawked out.

Ulqiorra than just walked past the two seething Arrancar and headed on toward the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Espada Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suffice to say, everyone in the room was pretty shell shocked when Ulqiorra Shicfer walked into the meeting, with a colorful parrot riding happily on his shoulder. Aizen and Gin were the first to recover from the odd sight.

"Ulqiorra, why in the world do you have a parrot?" Aizen asked.

"Aizen-sama, I have a parrot because I haven't taken any fraccion. I decided I may as well get something useful, that will not annoy me as a fraccion would. I also enjoy her company, as she is quite intelligent." Ulqiorra replies coolly. The parrot gave a curt nod yo Aizen, as if proving the statement correct.

Gin, being as inquisitive as he is, asked " What are ya callin' it Ulqiorra?"

"Her name is Aya."

Needless to point out, but arrancars were being called trash a lot more only ones not being called trash were Ulqiorra himself, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Coyote Starrk, Barragan Laisenbarn, and Tia Halibel. Ulqiorra would obviously never call anyone ranked above him trash, so that was a given. So, pretty much everyone above Ulqiorra wasn't trash in his and Aya's book.

Surprisingly, everyone got used to the bird, and some of the Espada came to enjoy her as well.

**A/N: Aya means Colorful and Hoshiko means Star. **


	3. Byakuya

**3: Byakuya**

Renji rushed into the Squad Six office, knowing he was late. He walked in and saw his Captain sitting thee doing paperwork. But next to his hand, was a small bundle of light brown and black fur. It looked up at him, with big yellow eyes. It sat up and squared it's shoulders and paws, looking like it was at attention. It than meowed a bit.

Byakuya looked up, and spotted Renji.

"Your almost late Renji." he said in that montoic voice.

"Sorry sir. I woke up a bit later. May I ask why there's a kitten on your desk?"

"Ah, her. She was a gift from the Shinigami Woman's Association. They gave her to me as consolation for building secret tunnels in my home, and a pool in my courtyard."

"Oh,well. What kind is she?" Renji asked.

"They informed me that she is a type of breed known as a Savannah cat. She follows me around a lot. I researched the breed. And they are commonly compared to dogs for their loyalty."

"Wow, that's amazing."

Just than, the cat decided to headbutt Renji in the chest, as a way of greeting him. She than returned to her sitting position next to Byakuya.

**~~At A Captain's Meeting~~**

Byakuya Kuchiki had entered the meeting, with a small kitten following him. Ukitake watched astounded. The kitten was trying to imitate Byakuya's stride and honorable way of walking, but didn't seem to be doing such a good job. She kept tripping over her own small paws.

"Captain Kuchiki, I see you have accepted the kitten. I'm so glad." Unohana said conversationally, smiling.

:"Thank you Captain Unohana. Yes, I've decided to keep her." Byakuya replied, a slight shiver running down his spine. Yes, even the Captain of Squad 4's smile got to him.

By now, all the Captain's had heard about the little Savannah kitten that uptight, noble Byakuya Kuchiki had kept. But to see it in person, was cute. As Byakuya stood in line, the kitten tried to stand at attention, but fell over. She than tired to get her owner's attention by slowly walking around him in a circle. When that didn't work, she tried climbing up his haori, to sit on his shoulder.

Ukitake, Shunsui, Komamura and Hitsuguya all gave small laugh's at it's antics. Hearing the other 4 laugh, Byakuya looked down and saw her. He bent down and picked her up in one hand.

"Chika, what are you doing?" he asked her. She just reached up, and gave his nose a small lick. By this time, the meeting had started, and everyone was discussing the well-being of the Seireitei.

Byakuya allowed Chika to sit on his shoulder for the remainder of the meeting, and as he talked with the Captain's after, she fell asleep. What Byakuya did next, shocked all. He gave Chika a small pat on the head, gave a small smile, and let to go back to the 6th Squad.

**A/N: Chiaka means "scatter flowers". It's sort of a pun of Bya-kun's Zanpaukto! **


	4. 3 More Are Added to The Mix

It was the next Shinigami Woman's Association meeting. This time, they were meeting in their regular room. Unohana was there with her cat, and there would be three new animal additions to the soul society today.

Nemu Kurotsuchi walked into the meeting, a full grown Calico cat following her. The cat looked quite happy to be there. It just padded along patiently behind Nemu. Isane saw the cat, and walked up to scratch behind it's ears.

"Nemu, when did you get a cat?" Isane asked.

"After seeing Captain Unohana with her Belgian, I thought I shall get myself a cat. His name is Shinobu." Nemu said.

Unohana walked up and inspected the cat as well.

"He seems to be in perfect health. If he ever gets sick, please don't hesitate to bring him to me." Unohana said, smiling slightly.

"Ehehehe!" Everyone knew who that was. The president had arrived.

Yachiru Kusajishi came running in, er, galloping in. She was on the back of a what appeared to be a miniature horse. It was pinto colored with a white coat and chestnut colored spots all over. It's mane and tail were black mixed with white.

Being that it was a miniature horse, it was perfect for carrying the miniature Vice Captain.

"Hello Yachiru. I see you have brought a new member." Unohana said gently.

"Yeah, Re-chan! Her name Akira! Isn't she pretty? And soft?" Yachiru asked excitedly.

"Why, yes she is." Unohana said. Hoshiko jumped onto Akira's back, and started purring. Akira gave a small whinny of happiness. Being surrounded by people was one of her favorite things.

You'd think the animal frenzy would have stopped, but it didn't! Rangiku Matsumoto, came walking in. Next to her, was a medium sized Husky, that looked to be about 6 months old. It was black and white, with a crescent moon shaped white spot on it's head. It had a little pink scarf tied around it's neck, with the tie to the side.

"Rangiku, you have a pet too?" Isane questioned.

"Yup! I got her because she was so cute! Also, Taicho said I needed something to take care of, so I would learn more responsibility. He hopes she'll motivate me to do paper work. Which, in all actuality, she helps me do my paperwork. So now, it's all done on time. Taicho was so happy!" Rangiku said.

"Pink-chan!! What's her name!?!" Yachiru asked, petting the puppy.

"I named her Mika. I always liked that name, and it's short." Rangiku said.

All of a sudden, Akira came up behind Rangiku, and tripped her. The horse than started whinnying, almost as if she was laughing. Yachiru joined in with her high-pitched giggle. Soon everyone joined in, a series of different laughters echoing all over. Even Nanao joined in. This was one of the most succesful meetings ever. they decided to sell pictures of everyon in Soul Society, who got a pet. They would have to get pictures of them, in cute moments.

This was just the beginning.

**A/N: Shinobu means "Endurance". I hope everyone knows what that comes from. If you don't look at Nemu's 'father'. **

**Akira means "Bright" or "Clear". It seems to fit with something Yachiru might name a pet. **

**Mika means "New Moon". I used this because of the crescent moon hsape on the husky's head, but also because it shows meaning to Rangiku. She's moving on past gin's betrayal. I was thinking of naming the pup Gina, which means "silvery". But, that will come in later!**

**Enjoy! I'll try to get up everyone''s request's when I get the inspiration, so please, be patient!**


	5. Toshiro

Rangiku and Mika were in the office, for once, actually doing paperwork. Taicho had wanted her to meet her for a meeting for all captains and vice-captains. She was leaving right about now. Rangiku picked up Mika, and shunpoed to the 1st Squads barracks. She met up with everyone else, and the last person to enter the room was Toshiro Hitsuguya.

But, even odder than the Tenth Squad captain being the last to arrive was the massive dog next to him. It was about as tall as him, and if it stood on it's hind legs, it would be considerably taller than him.

"Sorry I'm late." Toshiro said.

"Wow, that is a big dog!" Rangiku said out loud, not meaning to.

Toshiro got a vein, on his white head.

"Yes, you would have thought that Hitsuguya-taicho would get a dog more suited to his own height." Nanao pointed out.

"I think it's a nice lookin' dog." said Shunsui.

"It seems to be heathly." Unohana said. Hoshiko purred and rubbed up against Unohana's leg.

" …....." This ws Byakuya, who as usaul had no comment.

"Shiro-chan got a big dog Ken-chan!!!! It's bigger than Akira!!" Yachiru said amazed. "It's such a pretty blue color!!"

The dog was a Great Dane, f you hadn't figured it out. It was a steel blue color, and had a white chest, and white paws. It also had a white tip on the end of it's tail. It was happily standing next to Toshiro, looking at all the shinigami, and their own pets. Mika ran up and barked as if to say welcome to Soul Society.

Now, by this time everyone had said something, comparing the two's heights. Toshiro was getting rather angry by this point.

"Will you all stop? I got this dog because I thought he needed a home! I had a Great Dane when I ws kid, so it made sense to me." Toshiro almost yelled, but kept his temper controlled. It was one of those really rare moments that Toshiro Hitsuguya would just bust open a little bit, and let his adult face down. After all, he was still young.

"And before any of you ask, his name is Suika." after that, Toshiro just left. Not bothering to come back to the meeting.

**~~ Later that Day ~~**

Rangiku, Ukitake, Unohana, Isane, Nanao and Shunsui were all taking a walk, trying to find the angry captain. They came up to the woods in the Seireitei, and ventured in. A while later, they heard laughing and barking.

They came to a hidden opening into a green field. And what they saw, was a rare sight indeed.

Toshiro was playing with Suika, and they were both taking breaks to eat watermelon. Rangiku, who had a camera, snapped a few shots for a keepsake.

This just reminded everyone, how much of a child that Toshiro still was. He may act like an adult, but he still had an inner child, so he needed to have some fun.

Back in the office, Rangiku acted like she hadn't seen the little scene in the woods. But, everyday, around 6:00, Toshiro would finish up with paperwork, and disappear for a few hours. Rangiku had a pretty good idea of where he went.

In the morning, he would come back pretty happy, as well as Suika.

**A/N: I love this one. I thought Toshiro deserved some fun(plus he's my favorite character), and he is still a child in some ways. For those of you who didn't pick up on the hint in the story, Suika means Watermelon, which is also Toshiro's favorite food.**


	6. Rukia

In the Kuchiki household, it was never really quiet around Byakuya's rooms anymore. What with Chiaka, the cute kitten, who tired to be dignified, but always tripped. But, little did everyone know, there would be a lot more noise that very morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Oh my god, Renji!! thank you, thank you, thank you!!) Rukia Kuchiki yelled, as she tackled her best friend since childhood to the ground. He had been going on patrol in the 79th Rukon district and stopped by their old friend's graves. He had found a small white rabbit, nibbling on some grass. He had decided to bring it back to Rukia, since she had been bugging him for about 30 years to get her a rabbit. All because she was obsessed with Chappy.

Rukia was so overjoyed, that she had let out such a loud yell that Byakuya woke up, and came to see if she was alright. Mind you, it was still fairly early in the morning. The sun just beginning to rise. So, of course he would be worried about his little sister. He and Chiaka came walking up behind the trio.

"Rukia, Renji. Is everything alright?" He asked stoically.

"Uh, yes Nii-sama! Look what Renji got me!!) Rukia said eagerly, almost shoving the rabbit in his face.

The rabbit just stared at Byakuya, than as quickly s she had come, the little rabbit was pulled back into a hug by Rukia.

"I'm going to call her Yuki! Because she's pure white like snow. But her nickname can be Chappy!" Rukia squealed, jumping away.

Byakuya and Renji just stared at each other for a moment, than Renji shunpoed away quickly. Byakuya and Chiaka went to their dining area for some tea.

~~**13****th**** Squad ~~**

Rukia had shown Yuki to everyone in the Shinigami's Woman's association, and Captain Ukitake was next. She quickly knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in." Ukitake said quietly, but his voice full of happiness like usual. "Oh, hello Rukia."

"Captain Ukitake! I just wanted to show you my rabbit! Her name is Yuki. Isn't she cute?" Rukia practically shouted.

"Why yes. She is...---" Ukitake said, as Rukia ran out.

Rukia and Yachiru than spent the rest of the day playing with their "super cute" pets. Yuki and Akira were quite content, but they wondered how they got stuck with such hyper, over-excited owners.

**A/N: Yuki means "Snow". I know this was probably crappy, but I kind didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one.**


	7. YamamtoYamaji

The Soul Society was peacefu- Scratch that. Ever since the soul reapers had started to get pets, it had been a lot more rowdy. Thankfully though, only a few had caught the trend. One would never think it would spread to one of the highest ranking officers.

One more Captain's meeting before the weekend retreat for the Captain, vice-captain and 3rd – 5th seats of each division. Every captain was waiting to begin, except the Head-Captain.

Now, Yamamoto was not one to be tardy for anything really. But today, everyone was about to find out a very good reason never to doubt what the senior was capable of.

"Where is he? I need to get back to the office and make sure Rangiku hasn't destroyed all the paperwork!" Toshiro said.

"I thought she was more on task now that she has Mika?" Ukitake asked.

"That's true, but she's started tricking her into going to play with people so she can sleep."

"Well, I wish I could do that with Nanao-chan. She's onto me about work all the time." Kyouraku replied.

Just then, the main door opened. And in walked Head-Captain Yamamoto. He walked down the line to his seat, and sat down.

"Well, shall we begin? I apologize for being late." He said. In thru an open window, flew a bronze and coal colored falcon. It flew straight for Yamamoto, and landed on his staff.

It wasn't all that surprising to see new animals showing up around Soul Society, but nobody had thought Yamamoto would get one, much less a falcon.

"Yama-ji, where'd the bird come from?" Shunsui asked.

"Ah, I will explain her presence. I have noted that many of the higher ranking shingami have decided to adopt pets." He said, looking at Toshiro, Unohana and Byakuya. "I decided it would be nice if I had some company, so this is where Chiyo the falcon comes in. Now, there isn't much else to say. We shall be departing for the retreat in the world of the living tomorrow morning. Dismissed." With that, he left. Chiyo was perched gracefully on the staff, looking quite ominous. Outside of the meeting, on the way to his quarter's, Yamamoto patted her head.

Shinigami were quite surprised to see the Head-Captain with a falcon on his staff. Considering she glared at them if they stared at her for too long, let's just say that many were now too freaked out to come near the first divison too much.

**A/N: I apologize very much for not updating for 3-4 months! But, I hope the upcoming chapters make up for it. By the way, keep sending in requests. I will try to get to them. Chiyo means "a thousand generations".**


	8. Gin and The

As we all are aware, the Soul Society had been under siege of the disease known as "Must-Adopt-A-Pet". Sadly, this disease is quite contagious, and there is no known cure. Captain Unohana, the renowned healer, has even fallen to it. It is quickly overtaking the higher ranks of the Seireitei and also appearing in Hueco Mundo.

Presently, Gin Ichimaru was walking around the outskirts of Las Noches. The last meeting had been quite enjoyable with Ulqiorra's new fraccion. The parrot had been causing a commotion since. Flying around telling everyone they were trash, she had gained quite a few enemies.

Hearing a small sound, Gin looked down into a bush. There was a small, white ball. It peeked a nose out, and than a whole head emerged from the fluff. It was a pure white ferret, with red eyes. It saw Gin. And sniffed a bit. It squinted, and than jumped onto his shoulder.

Looking over, the young ferret had settled herself into a comfortable seated position. He raised an eyebrow, and she looked at him, letting him know hse had decided to stay.

"So it's gonna be like that, little one?" Gin asked. The ferret gave an affirmative nod.

"Well, guess I gotta give ya name than. Can't just call ya she." Gin said, thinking a bit. "How bout' Ryo?" Ryo perked up at this.

"Well, that's tha'. Ryo, welcome to Las Noches. I'll take ya ta meet Aizen." Gin said, wearing his eternal smile.

Walking into the throne room, Gin looked up and saw Aizen exactly where he had been this morning. Aizen looked over at the new presence.

"What is it Gin?" he asked.

"I wanted ta introduce ya ta my new friend, Ryo." Gin said, pointing to the ferret atop his shoulder.

"Why, pray tell, is there a ferret residing here now?"

" I thought we could use some more fun round here, and she was perfect. " Gin said. At that point, Gin and Ryo were thinking of all the ways they could manipulate people. It was going to be quite fun. Many of the Arrancar in Las Noches shivered at the same time. They felt an impending doom looming over them.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my cat Chance, who was put down recently. I apologize for the 7 month wait, I have been overwhelmed with things. So, I hope this makes up for it! Ryo means, "brightness, refreshing".**) "reality," 4) "refreshing."


	9. Grimmjow

**A/N: This idea is from Kurotsuki-Tenchi. I know you reviewed back in November of 2009, but I finally got around to your idea. Hope you all enjoy!**

Las Noches. Home of Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Ryo and Aya. You all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Our friend the 6th Espada is about to get a new… friend?

Wandering in the sands of Hueco Mundo, we find Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Heading nowhere in particular. Elsewhere, there is a black and white feline moving his way.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow says when he happens upon the feline, who seems to be resting. The feline, a white Bengal tiger, looks up at him, and let's lose a yawn. The two make eye contact. The tiger gets up, leaving an indent in the sand.

Sensing he is somewhat cat-like, she decides to check him out. Sniffing and staring. Before Grimmjow knows it, the tiger has pinned him to the ground. She than decided to lay there for awhile. Grimmjow was, at this point thinking how arrogant this animal was. He decided to put an end to that.

He flipped the large cat over on her back, and they scuffled for a bit. Grimmjow ended up with a few scratches on his chest, as the tiger just panted a bit. They both seemed to be… impressed with each other. You could feel the same personality leaking off both of them.

Grimmjow started to leave, thinking that he would just forget about this. He made it back to Las Noches, when he noticed he was being followed. By the tiger. He looked back, and she was 5 feet behind him. She had this look, like she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Huh, guess you wanna stay?" Grimmjow asked. The tiger nodded. _Geez, how did I get myself a tiger?_

"Yo, Leiko." Grimmjow said. Leiko placed her head by Grimmjow's hand. He scratched between her ears. Just because she was a fierce cat, didn't mean she did not enjoy some physical contact that was not wrestling.

Arrancar now had even more reason to steer clear of Grimmjow. That reason was known as Leiko. The first time a low life Arrancar had approached the duo, she had attacked. That Arrancar had said goodbye to Hueco Mundo for good.

The Espada had been fairly shocked that Grimmjow had an animal as a companion now. She followed him just about everywhere now.

Grimmjow was actually getting used to having her around. He would never admit it, but he liked Leiko quite a bit.

**A/N: I'm updating this horribly. I've been so freaking busy, it's ridiculous. I'll hopefully get everything in order soon. Keep up the reviews please! Thanks! **

**Leiko means arrogance.**


End file.
